Talk:Amhuluk
SOLO *One of the easier solo's as 99BST/DNC I've tried. Use Dipper as it's wind resistance is key here. The wind nukes do so little it's laughable. RR/DG/Vicissitude. 2 -PDT Axes. Fight took just under 25 minutes and I used two Zeta's. I 2HR'd basically as soon as I popped it. Don't fight with your pet, you will regret it. Let Yuly do the work making sure to use Spiral Spin when you can, as well as Spur. Dropped me a Coin and Jewel of Balance and a Coin of Ardor without a proc. Trio'd it with a BST friend and a BLM for proc's never having to use a single pet food. KI's are all easily attainable solo as well. *Smooth but busy on 99PUP/DNC using Soulsoother deployed out of AOE range. Battled near pop spot with back to wall. Used Brawny and combination of AF+2 and AF+1 gear. Atmas were MM(for auto fresh and INT), Vissitude and Future Fabulous. With this set-up Tornado was hitting around 300, Aeroga IV in the 500 range. Auto used Mana tank II, Flashbulb, Eraser(in case it got silenced)Economizer, Scanner, Optic Fiber and both Manajammers. Relying only on auto for cures resulted in low MP very quickly. Changing tactic to using Curing Waltz III to maintain health along with rotating 1 light and 2 dark manuevers kept auto's mp in the upper third. Used Shijin Spiral when able but without many WS, battle took about 20 minutes. --Shadechaos 00:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC) DUO *THF/anything + WHM/anything duo (90 or 95 cap currently) This fight is very simple and easy. Keep the whm at max casting range and if the thf has decent MDT gear you'll never even go below half hp. Fight on lightday and you even have most procs without more people. As for the regain claim it isn't true, the NM just has a very strong Store TP because if you back tank in evasion gear he wont do any tp moves he just does 2 tp moves in a row that's all. Any DD + whm duo can use this tactic easily if properly prepared. when thf d/ced, whm soloed it easily to death with echo herbs and using RR MM + any third atma --Josiahkf 00:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Other *Took Amhuluk on tonight with an alliance of 14 even though there was very little/no information on this NM. Pulled him down below the cliff where he spawns, with tanks and melee's below. He proceeded to wipe all the melee except the two paladins with Vermillion Wind x2. Managed to slowly bring him down with magic and ranged damage from the cliff ledge, with melees attacking when possible by standing on the edge of the cliff to hit him. All of his AoEs including magic were blocked by the height difference, though his AoE magic didn't seem terribly strong, Aeroga IV only hitting one paladin with MDB gear on for about 600 damage. Fight was slow but simple enough once stuns were in order and we kept him below. Does do very heavy damage due to TP spam, causing hate to sometimes be a problem, can also kill a paladin with silence > Verimillion Windx2 + attacks quite quickly. Under 25% he went pretty much berserk with TP abilities, wiping both Paladins at 9%, managed to finish him off with BLM nukes before he completely wiped the alliance. Coin of Balance and Rapidus Sax for our troubles. A fun, but very damaging NM, note that the AoEs can also be avoided by standing at 15-20+ range from Amhuluk. Vermillion Wind is also too fast to reasonably stun. Uploaded image and included information on the main page for this NM. --Lunaretic 06:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *Can be duoed by MNK/NIN (Using CS. Heard /WAR can work too) and RDM/whatever, use terrain difference stated on main page to avoid TP moves. Keep Addle on, Para does stick but requires a lot of accuracy and you will not get a good stick (or proc) rate. It's really not worth the trouble. Poison2 lands np as stated on main page. Didn't try anything else since page said resistant. There's really nothing to this NM, with Shell4 and MDT set his magic doesn't do much and is quickly healed. Tried throwing nukes too but they did very low damage in contrast to almost everything I nuke in Abyssea, so magic DD are probably not effective or he's a really high level, high enough that even with dark arts my nukes weren't doing much. --Lithical 02:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *AS 85 RDM load with enfeebling gear with 400 enfeebling magic.. I have hard time landing enfeebling magic on paralyze II. Slow II and Blind II.Addle can land without issue. Atmas of Heaven does help on my 2nd fight. Bio III help a lot on the fight, which Dia III is not suggest due to high damage on AOE. Summoner did 70% dmaage on the fight. PLD both have over 3000 hp with Aegis, but almost die 3 time. but over all. it is easy fight with lots of SMN WHM RDM BLM 2 RNG 2 PLD 3 BRD. it does melee attack for the people on top of cliff. becareful when you have too much hate. it seems drop dagger alot with 1-2 coin of balance on every fight(4 fight total for me). it take 12-15 min per fight with 18 people. --jerrysdreamsky 11:12, October 6, 2010 Taiwan time we failed at a pt of 10. monk/nin was the tank but as soon as Amhuluk cast a spell he always went to a mage even if the only action the mage took was a simple buff. It suggest his spells have some sort of partial hate reset. we tried having just 1 person down the cliff with the mob and everyone else on top of the cliff. when we had to kite, Amhuluk did not like the spider area as those fences tripped him up. It was possible with someone with normal movement speed to kite as a result. Ayrlie 05:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Killed with 4: BLU, WHM, BLM, NIN. BLU tanked with MDT-% set, NIN used for red !! and BLM help damage and grellow !!. Took 15~20min. Comfortable win. Killable with a minimum of: A good MNK/NIN tank, a WHM, and a BRD. We brought it down six times with ease using that setup and bringing a few mules for yellow procs and nothing else. --Logical5 21:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo as BST90/NIN45 using DipperYuly. Atma used was razed ruins, ducal guard and mounted champion. Once ducal guard kicks in the fight is laughably easy. Just stay out of range and reward when necessary. I would suggest having someone there to help you proc grellow though. Good luck!SoichiroGilg 14:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd as 90 NIN (with Hi) and 90 WHM. Cure V, silena, Cure V, silena, repeat, stagger with banishga II and accidentally hit Jala. (Woops.) Becomes much easier if you can land paralyze, but most important things are for mages to stand out of range of that silence TP move and to not anger avatars accidentally. --Macc 03:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Jewel of Ardor and Coin of Ardor drops: I just did 5 pops of this NM and got 1 Jewel of Ardor each fight, and 2 Coins of Ardor total. The Coin of Ardor and Jewel of Balance seem to share a drop slot so only 1 can drop per fight. We got 3 Jewels of Balance total and both never dropped off the same kill. 5 is a low data count so that will need confirming. Otherwise a fairly easy fight with a group of MNK (me), WHM, BLU, BLM and PUP. Yellow was procced every fight. --Madranta 05:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Fairly easy and simple Duo with 90THF/NIN and 90WHM/SCH. THF should use 'Atma of the Ascending One' which gives +100 wind resistance (but it's not an absolute necessity). WHM doesn't need it if they stand out of range and are careful. After popping it, the THF should grab it and bring it to one of the fences dividing the Colibri section and the Frigate Bird section, and tank it with your back to the Fence to stop you from moving during knock-back moves. WHM just needs to be on the ball with Cures, use Silena when needed, and recast Shell V, Baraera, and Haste on the THF whenever it is Dispelled. WHM should also carry Echo Drops incase he gets silenced when coming in to buff the THF! --Lucieus 20:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) This can be done very easily. It's almost a joke unless you make careless mistakes. Full buffs before you pop. Stoneskin, Phalanx, Blink, Aquaveil, Refresh, etc. It never hurts to be prepared. Make sure your WHM gives you Protect, Shell and Baraero. Pop Amhuluk and pull it off the cliff. Have the WHM stay up top to avoid TP attacks. *Make sure you pull it all the way down. If it's partially on the cliff, the WHM can still be hit by TP attacks.* Pull it back a bit, then tank with your back to the wall. After your initial self-cast buffs wear, don't worry about them again, as your WHM will cover everything you need. You can put up Phalanx if you like, but besides obvious things like Reprisal and Enlight, you don't need to cast anything else. Make full use of your job abilities to hold hate and mitigate what damage you can. Vermillion Wind, while the main page makes it sound painful, isn't all that bad. I was getting hit for around 400 with crap MDB gear. As far as Atmas, I was using the standard VV/RR/Apoc combo. Crits doing about 200ish and Vorpal Blades for up to 2500. The WHM was using Minikin Monstrosity, Foe Flayer and I believe Allure, though I'm unsure of the last one. Chip away at it's HP and you'll win easily. In the off chance MP becomes an issue, make sure your WHM has some sort of decent MP restoration medicine. As stated above, you will win with a simple Cure V > Silena > Cure V > Silena series. He didn't use the Silence attack too often (maybe about 5 times throughout the whole 30 minute fight) and nothing besides Cure V should be needed. It will dispel your buffs a bit. Make sure you get Shell V and Baraero back as soon as you can. This will mitigate most of the damage you would take. As a final note: Amhuluk gets VERY spammy towards the end. I recommend you hit your procs as early as you can. PLD can hit 9 elemental procs. (8 with /RDM) Take advantage of this and try for it's Atma. You have the survival capactity to do so. EDIT: Please use Enlight. I dunno why you wouldn't. Accuracy bonus and a lot of damage over the course of the fight. It really, truly helps. --~Requiem Knight 07:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Pa-freaking-thetic solo BST/whatever 2 PDT axes, Anwig Salade and +2 pants with dripper yuly, no biscuits, no temps, easy peasy--ThoriumOfBahamut 04:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Moved Fought 8 times, dropped Rapidus Sax 7/8 times. Changed from 100% drop. *Everyone in your party had the dagger thus it will NOT drop. If someone in your party did not have the dagger it would have dropped.--Billzey 22:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Seems immune to Earth Threnody even whith Elemental Seal if popped on winday. Be carefull for yellow trigger.